


Housekeeper

by shikaro



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro
Summary: this is something that came to my mind..... well.... enjoy :)





	1. the beginning

I´m Ulanda, 28, and I live in Georgia. There were not much people in my life, only a few friends.   
I loved being on my own and drive around with my bike and meet cool people.

 

As I looked for a job in our town (Senoia) I found one as a housekeeper on the black board in the market.  
So I just called the number and was asked to come around at ten.

I´m not very good looking and carry a bit too much weight but I love myself though. I have long brown hair and blue eyes, and glasses.   
So I drove to the address that was told and rang the doorbell. An older man, maybe 45 years old, opened the door and smiled at me.

“Hi i´m Ulanda, I called for the job” I said shy  
“Uh oh yeah. Hi i´m Norman, come in.” he said friendly and I walked inside his house.   
He looked familiar but I wasn´t sure, so I said nothing.

“wow your house is amazing” I said looking around the big room.  
“Uh thanks. It´s only a rental house but I like it pretty much” he smiled  
“Well, what are my tasks?”  
“Pretty much everything. And I would like it if you move in here, too.” he said and I stood in shock. Was this really happening?  
“Uh, why?”  
“i´m not always here, I live in New York too. I´m only here for filming and I would like that the house isn´t empty that long.   
Would you move in please?” he asked  
“Well, I have to think about that” I said unsure.  
“Sure you got time for your decision”  
“Thank u”

He showed me the rest of the house and asked me when I can start to work.

 

2 Years later:

Norman and I are very close friends now. We know each other so well. Moving in his house was the best that I ever did.   
We are regular driving bike and heading to special places all the time. It´s so much fun to be his friend.   
We are cuddling all the time and doing pretty much everything together. We are totally close.

Today he comes “home” after 4 months. I missed him so much. We hugged each other for like 10 minutes.

“I missed u so much dude” I said  
“Oh I missed ya too sweety” he said smiling and lifted me up.  
“NO! Norman! You kill your back!” I said laughing.  
“What? Why? I´m a strong man!” he said laughing.  
“Yeah but old” I laughed  
“Oh you didn´t say that right?” he slapped my ass.  
“Ouch, let me down dude” I pleaded and he did.

We laughed at each other.

“You are lighter. Did you loose weight?” he asked as he looked at me  
“I don´t know. I don´t control my weight. You know that” I winked.  
“I could swear the last time I did that, you were heavier.” he said and got to the fridge.  
“Nothing in there dude” I said  
“Why?”  
“We go out and I pay” I winked at him  
“No I pay!” he said  
“nope, wrong Normi” I laughed at him. He didn´t like it when I called him that.  
“oh you didn´t say that, right?”  
“oh I did” I laughed and ran away. He came after me.

In my room I pulled off my shirt and wanted to put on a new one, when I saw Norman standing there watching me.   
when he saw that I looked at him he turned red.

“What´s wrong? You saw me like this more than a hundred times?”  
“Uh nothing” he turned and walked out the room. Wow that was awkward.  
When I was dressed I went to the living room.

“I´m ready, can we go?”  
“Uh yeah, sure. You look stunning” he said looking at me  
“Wow thanks dude. You don´t look bad either” I winked at him and I turned red

Everything was cool when we were out. We laughed and hugged and talked all night.  
It was such a good feeling to have him back.

Back home:

“Norm?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I sleep in your bed? I don´t wanna be alone” I asked him.  
“Yeah sure, I don´t wanna be alone too” he hugged me.  
“Wanna watch a film?”  
“Oh yeah, I wanna watch SKY”  
“Well, are u sure?”  
“Yeah, why not?” I asked while I looked for the film  
“uh, nothing”

So we watched the film and when he died, I cried. Norman pulled me in for a hug.  
“Shhhhh don´t cry baby” he said and whipped my tears away.   
We looked each other deep in the eyes and there was something new between us. Suddenly things were pretty awkward.

“Uh I need to tell you something, hun” he said.  
“What´s it?” I asked.  
“Diane comes around tomorrow.”   
“Wow, ok. I´m excited. Why didn´t you tell me that earlier?”  
“Well I don´t know.”   
“Ok so I need to clean the house and cook for us, right?”  
“That would be awesome, hun”  
“sure thing boss” I winked at him and cuddled closer. We fell asleep pretty fast.

*The next day*

Norman was on his way to pick Diane up at the Airport and I just finished cooking when they came back.  
“Hello Diane, nice to meet you”  
“Hi Ulanda, nice to meet you too, Norman told me so much about you that I think I already know you” she smiled at me and I was totally happy.

We ate and chatted the whole day. Diane and I got along pretty well. She is very nice.  
My phone rang and I left the room. It was Mingus.  
“Hi dude, how are ya doin´?” I asked excited  
“Hi sweety, well I´m fine thanks. What about you?”  
“I´m fine too. Why do you call this late? Something wrong?”  
“No not at all, just wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Ming, you never call and only want to hear my voice. So what is it?”

“You know me too well darling. Ok. I…I… need your help.”  
“Why´s that?”  
“Because dad has a new girlfriend and I really don´t like her. She´s a dumbass”

I giggled but was also angry that Norm didn´t tell me anything.

“He didn´t tell me that” I said in a sad tone.  
“Really? That´s weird!”  
“Yeah, I think so too. And who is it? Do I know her?”  
“Maybe, it´s the girl from his film “SKY”, the blonde one.”

I stopped breathing. Is he serious? Why is he doing this to me?   
He brings his “girlfriend” here and I don´t even know that? When did he get so mean?

“I don´t believe that…” I said.  
“No please don´t tell me she´s with you right now.”

I said nothing and he knew that it was true.

“I don´t believe that. Why didn´t he tell you anything? Asshole.”

I catched my breath and asked Ming “So with what do you need help? What can I do?”

“Aw, well. I mean…. Don´t know if I could ask for that….”  
“MING!!! Tell me what you want!”  
“Ok ok, can you help me split them?”  
“sorry dude but no. I can´t do that. He´s my best friend and my boss”  
“Yeah I know. It´s ok. I understand that hun”  
“Good.. so tell me how´s school goin´?”  
“Pretty good at the moment… and I´m modeling too. It´s awesome”

“Yeah I saw that. Norm sent me pics of you. He´s so proud.”  
“yeah I know. My mom´s too”  
“Sure thing. So how is she doin´?”  
“Pretty good actually. She´s in love with someone new and I like the guy.”  
“wow that´s awesome. Give her a kiss from me and a cuddle”  
“Sure.. I need to leave, goin´ to a party..”  
“have fun kiddo”  
“Thanks sweetheart, love you..”  
“love ya too man, bye”  
“bye”

So that was new. I got a feeling that I got sick in my stomach… why didn´t he tell me that they were together?   
I don´t understand that. He always told me everything. He has to explain that to me. I got to the living room and saw them kissing.  
*ouch* I never thought that I could be jealous. Why the fuck am I right now? Shit, I have feelings for him. I stood there dumbfounded.

“Norm? Can I talk to you?”  
“Sure hun, coming”

We walked to my room.  
“What´s it?”  
“just talked to ming…..”  
“Oh… well… I need to tell you something..”  
“I know… she´s your girlfriend…. Right?”  
“yeah… I wanted to tell you that…. But… we had such a good time… I couldn´t..”  
“you know … i´m pissed right now. Just leave me alone…”  
“I´m sorry sweety. Please…. Don´t push me away… your my best friend…”  
“norman… it´s …. I can´t… right now…. Just leave… please”  
“Okay…”   
He turned around and left the room. I closed the door behind him. Dick….


	2. Jeffrey

I went to bed right after he left my room. But I couldn´t really sleep because I was so pissed… I need something to drink... yeah...

On my way to the kitchen I heard them…. They have sex… damn. I don´t believe that… okay just ignore it. I told myself and stood in front of the fridge. Beer, I need a beer. Yeah! I took a beer and wanted to go back to my room when Norm came out of his room, full of sweat and sexy as hell. In only his boxer briefs. Sexy? Really? What am I saying? He´s my boss after all…

“Ulanda please wait” he put his arms up in defense  
“Norman…. I really don´t want that right now…. Ok?”  
“No! Not ok. You didn´t talk to me all evening… I even heard you crying”  
“That was the TV! I did not cry. Why should I? I mean you´re my boss after all so it´s not my business at all, ok?”  
“What?” he stood there speechless and I left him there and headed to my room.

Later that night I heard them argue. I didn´t mean to spy but I couldn´t help myself.

D: “Are you serious? You are her boss…. I mean… it´s not that she´s me or something… and she will never be…”  
N: “What? What does this mean?”  
D: “I mean look at her! She´s a fat little thing that can only eat and doin´ your housework…. She´s not like me in any way… beautiful and sexy…. So why are you sad about what she said? I thought she doesn´t mean something to you though you never said that. I mean it´s obvious”  
N: “She means the world to me… she´s my bestie and the most beautiful person inside I ever met…”  
D: “Really? Than why don´t you go and fuck her…. Leave me alone… I can´t…. stand that right now….”  
N: “NO!! Do you know what??? YOU leave….”  
D: “WHAT?”  
N: “Just GO! I don´t want you to talk like that about my friends…”  
D: “Friends huh?? You love her... but not as a friend…. I see”  
N: “Just GO!”

Door slamming….

Wow, okay. I didn´t expect that. Half an hour later I wanted to look after Norman. I heard him going to the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

“Hey dude” I said shy  
He didn´t answer, just looked at me. I saw fear in his eyes… but why? I sat next to him on the couch. We didn´t say a thing. 

10 Minutes later I asked him:  
“Do you love her?”  
He looked at me and said   
“Not as much as I love you!”  
“Yeah I know that you love me but what about her?”  
“Ulanda, I said that I love you! And I didn´t mean as a friend! I fell for you! Hard!”  
He moved and looked at me.   
“When?”  
“I don´t know, just know that I do!”  
“Do you mean it? I mean you´re my boss after all!”  
“when I saw you with tears in your eyes after this call from Ming I knew that you love me too… right?”  
“Y…y…yes, I do. But…” 

I was cut off by his lips on mine. Awesome warm and smooth lips. He opens his mouth and his tongue strokes over my lips, begging for admission. I open my mouth to let his tongue in. They fight for dominance as he deepens his kiss. I didn´t know that I held my breath until he broke the kiss and said “Breath baby, breath”

I moved away from him.   
“I can´t do that Norman. You´re my best friend and I don´t wanna fuck everything up!” I turned my back to him.  
“Are you serious? I mean, sure, we are friends, but what is about our feelings?”  
“Kissing you was a big mistake and forget that I said I love you. Just… let´s… be friends ok?”  
“Mistake? Really? Ouch…” he turned away from me to head for his room and said “If it´s what you want then I will forget everything that just happened”  
“Thank you” I smiled at him

*two weeks later*

Norm and Diane talked about everything and get along pretty well. We don´t see each other that often since the kiss happened. And yeah, I’m totally jealous. So, I decided to move on and forget the feelings for Norman. Jeffrey is a very close friend too and we meet today to ride around on our bikes.

“Hi dude, how are ya doin´?” I said when he arrived at Normans house.  
“Hey sweetheart, i´m good. What about you?”  
“Fine thanks.” I said and hugged him tight. I was as close to Jeff as I was with norm. We too cuddled and flirted with each other. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
“Wow girl, you smell so good”  
“thanks dude” and I turned red.  
“Don´t be so shy sweet little one” he chuckled and winked at me.  
“Ok… let´s head for the woods dude, I need to get out of here” I said impatiently.  
“Alright hun” he said and put his helmet on.

We drove to our favorite place and ate lunch together. We talked about everything that happened on set and his ex-wife. And then he asked me about Norman.  
“So what about you and Normi?”  
“Aw… what do you mean?”   
“Come on hun, I know how you look at each other and act around each other.”  
“Well… he has Diane, you know that.”  
“Yeah sure but you know that he loves you and not her.”  
“Well I´m not sure about that. But… I really don´t want to ruin our friendship you know…”  
“Get it but don´t you think that already happened?”   
“Well… maybe… but that´s not the point. I don´t wanna talk about that right now ok?”  
“sure thing beautiful” he winked at me  
“oh, stop that”  
“What?”  
“Tellin´me I´m beautiful”  
“But that´s the truth”  
“Jeff, I appreciate that you want to make me feel better but I don´t want you to lie about things like that. Ok?”  
“But… I don´t lie” he looked at me shocked  
“Alright, so where do we head next?”  
“No no no, forget that”  
“What?”   
“Acting like I didn´t say a thing” he stood right in front of me. Hand on each side of my stool and got very close. Looking me deep in the eye. I hold my breath. Wow why did I never see how beautiful he is? Inside and out. He´s a super cool dude and very handsome. I closed my eyes so that I didn´t need to look at him anymore and turned my head down. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.   
“You are the most beautiful girl I know, inside and out”  
“Thank u” I whispered. 

Then it happened. He kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want more? What do you guys think will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don´t know why, but I let it happen. I kissed him back and damn it, he tasted so good. When we broke our kiss, we leaned our foreheads at each other´s.   
“Wow, I didn´t see that coming” I said breathless.  
“Me too” he chuckled “But it was awesome” he looked me deep in the eyes.  
“Yeah it was” I smiled at him.

Breaking apart he looked at me and asked “What now?”  
“Why do you ask ME that? You began kissing me dude, not the other way around” I winked.  
He chuckled. 

“Come on, let´s get to my place hun” he said and headed to his bike. I was following him. Before he pulled his helmet on, I got closer to him and took his face in my hands and simply kissed him again, but this time I put everything I had in that kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, this kiss started to get out of hand as I broke it. I panted, Jeffrey did too.

“Wow, that was amazing girl” he whispered on my neck. I chuckled.   
“Hell yes, it was. I´m already wet” I confirmed to him as he looked surprised.   
“Fuck. Come here, give me your hand” he said as he grabbed it and led me to his already hard cock.   
“You´re not the only one that is excited” he winked. I massaged him through his jeans and he started to pant even more. “Fuck… girl…. You drive me nuts” he moaned.   
“You already are, old man” I laughed at him.   
“What??? You didn´t say that, right?” he laughed and tried to catch me as I ran away from him. As he caught me he slapped my ass and hugged me tight. I was just enjoying the moment and realized that I didn´t think of Norman anymore. 

We drove to his place. When we arrived, we got off our bikes and walked towards the front door.   
As soon as he closed the door behind me, he was all over me. Kissing me lustful and wanting. He pushed me up the wall and rubbed his crotch on mine. We moaned into each other’s mouth. He broke the kiss just to pull my shirt over my head. When he saw that I hadn´t a bra on he groaned   
“Fuck, your tits are perfect baby” and caressed them with his hands and then with his mouth.   
I moaned loudly because this sensation was getting to me. I pulled on his shirt to tell him he needs to get rid of it.  
And he did, he pulled his shirt over his head and in an instant, I was all over his torso. Kissing and licking.   
He moaned at the sensation. I wandered down his body over his belly to his pubic hair. And opened his belt to pull his jeans down to his ankles.  
His boxer briefs where pulled down too and I saw his dick in all his glory. I licked over my lips as I saw him and looked up at Jeff to see him smirking excitedly. My lips were dry so I made them wet and kissed over his tip. He moaned sweetly as I did. Then I took him all the way into my mouth.   
Sucking and licking. He screamed   
“Fuck… that feels great.” And put his hand on my head. I bumped up and down on his cock, he tasted so amazing. Like I imagined.   
I tasted pre-cum on him as he forced me to stop. He held my head still.   
“Please stop or I will cum in your mouth baby”

I stood up and kissed him feverishly. He kissed down my neck and over my breasts. Down south over my belly just to stop to undress me.   
He did the same to my jeans as I did with his. When he found my pussy, he inhaled sharply.   
“Hmmmm… I bet you taste awesome….”   
He threw my leg over his shoulder to get better access. He started to kiss my lips. Then he slowly pulled them apart to find my clit with his tongue.   
He circled my clit. I threw my head back and moaned his name “Jeff… jeff…. Ooohhhh”   
He smiled and chuckled on my clit. The vibration getting directly to my core. It sent shivers down my spine.   
I bucked my hips in the rhythm I needed. As I said   
“Jeff, I´m close...” he stopped and stood up.  
“I want you to come on my cock” he said before he kissed me. I could taste myself on him and it was hot as fuck.   
He lifted me up and walked to his master bedroom. I giggled as I placed kisses on his neck and he moaned. 

He laid me on the bed and straddled my body. Holding himself up on his arms. He looked me deep in the eyes and asked:  
“Do you really want that?”   
“Yes, I want you!”

When I finished my sentence, his lips crashed on mine. He bucked into my crotch and brought me to moan into his mouth.   
“Fuck me, Jeff” I said mindless.   
He grabbed his dick and guided it towards my entrance. And pushed in. We both stopped breathing for a moment as we adjusted to each other.  
“Fuck, you´re so tight girl…” he moaned  
I closed my eyes at the sudden sensation but Jeffrey forced me to look at him.  
“Look at me baby girl” he pleaded and I did. His wonderful eyes met mine and I knew that this moment will always be ours. 

He began at a slow pace. Making love to me. I felt that. But after a few thrusts more he got quicker. I met his rhythm. 

“I want to ride you” I said  
“Hell yeah, awesome” he smiled and turned around so I was sitting on him. I began to ride him the way we both liked it the most.  
“Circle my clit with your finger baby” I told him. And he did. 

I felt my orgasm hit the surface and contracted around Jeff´s cock. I screamed his name as I came. He bounced in and out and felt his climax too.   
“Here it comes baby” he said before he came. 

He came hard inside me and collapsed on top of me. 

Breathless he rolled off me and got something to clean us. When we had no more cum on us he laid beside me and looked at me.

“Wow, that was awesome…” he smiled  
“Yeah, it was.” I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. We cuddled and fell asleep. 

 

I heard Jeff´s phone buzzing and stood up to get it for him. On the display stood: No Number, so I decided to answer his phone. 

“Hello? Jeff´s phone”  
“Hi, Ulanda? Is that you?”  
“Well, Hi Norman….”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

At the time we made it to Normans house, he wasn´t there. “Thank god” I said to myself but Jeff heard it.  
“What? Thank god that he is not here or what?” he asked.  
“Yeah” I smiled  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Well I don´t think that he likes the idea of US” I said and motioned between the two of us.   
“Then what exactly are WE?” he asked and looked confused.  
“Well… I don´t know actually” but what I knew was that I didn´t love him. I mean the sex was awesome but there are no feelings.   
“If it´s ok we can still be friends” he said.  
“I would like that. What about friends with benefits?” I suggested.  
“That would be awesome!” he smiled at me and got closer. 

He hugged me and then kissed me passionately. While we were kissing Norman stepped into the room. He saw us kissing.   
We quickly parted and waved him hello.  
He came to us and first hugged Jeff and then me.   
“I´m happy for u guys” he said with a sad expression on his face.  
“Oh… we are not…” I stumbled.  
“Yeah, we are just friends…” Jeff agreed.

Now he was confused.   
“Really? But you just kissed…” he said.  
“Yeah we did but we agreed in being friends.” Jeff said.   
“Oh… ok. So… I wanted to ask you guys something” he said  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Diane and I have dinner tonight and we wanted you to join us” he smiled.  
I looked at Jeff and he winked at me.  
“We´ll join you” he said and hugged Norman.   
“Awesome. See you at ten at Nic and Normans” he said and left.   
I waved him goodbye. 

 

Jeffrey went back home and I showered and got dressed. There was enough time left to go shopping so I decided to bye a new dress. I found an awesome black dress that hugged my body in all the right places. I looked awesome and sexy.

At 9:45 I was at Jeff´s place to pic him up. I got out of the car and walked to his door. Shortly after I rang the bell he opened the door.  
“Wooooow you look gorgeous.” He said and nearly drooled.  
“Well thank you, you aren´t so bad yourself” I winked at him. He looked stunning with his black leather jacket and his white button up shirt. His ripped jeans hugged those legs perfectly. I gave him a lingering kiss. He smiled.

 

At Nic and Norman´s:

The conversation went pretty well between the four of us. Diane actually was very nice. I still remember the last time she talked about me, absolutely discussed. But somehow, she managed to be nice. It was ok for me that they were in a relationship because I always wanted Norman to be happy. Though I was really jealous.   
“I need to pee” I said  
“Oh me too, I come with u” Diane said.   
“Alright” I said and we headed to the restrooms. 

“You know, Norman wants to marry me” she said and I nearly chocked.   
“What?” I asked hoping I got it wrong.   
“Yeah, he wants to marry me. He asked me yesterday and I said yes” she squeaked.   
“Wow, ok. I´m happy for you guys.” I lied. I bet she could see my face fall. 

What the hell does he think…. He can´t merry her…. I thought he loved me…  
Hundreds of questions shot through my head and I needed to go back to my place that I could cry all night. I couldn´t believe that he did this to me. 

“Ulanda? Are you alright in there?” she asked with a grin that I could hear.   
“Yeah yeah, sure. Nearly done” I said quick and got dressed up again. 

As I opened the door she stood right in front of me, glaring down at me. Lips pressed together.  
“Ahh, Diane? Everything alright?” I asked confused.   
“You know what? I really hoped that you would cry. Because you don´t deserve him or his friendship. I mean you even fuck his best friend.” She grinned and looked angry at the same time.   
“I don´t think that you could tell me who I fuck or not. Because that´s not your business. I love Norman and he loves me, that´s what matters. And he knows that I fucked Jeff and yeah he knows that we are still friends… He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. So shut your face and leave me alone” I yelled at her that the whole bar could hear it. Tears streaming down my face, tears of anger. 

I ran out of the restrooms, not looking at anybody and stormed out the door. Jeff following close behind. I walked away a few feet and then I broke down. The tears streaming down my face. Jeff looks at me and says:  
“I know hun, shshsh…” he holds me close and comforts me.   
“I want to go home Jeff” I said to him. But where was home? Actually, it was at Normans house, but that´s the last place I wanted to go right now. 

He took me to his place and I went straight to bed. Crying myself into sleep.

 

The next day:  
I woke up at 11:30 am. My phone buzzed. I looked at the screen “Norman”. The last thing I wanted was talk to him. So I threw my phone away and headed to the living room where Jeff sat on the couch and watched tv.   
“hey handsome” I said as I went closer.  
“good morning beautiful” he smiled at me. I smiled back and sat beside him. Not saying a word.   
“Coffee?” he asked and I nodded.   
“Thank u Jeff” I said sad.  
“Look at me” he gripped my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. As I did he simply said  
“You are more than welcome. I do anything that you feel better. Now I get you a coffee and then we talk” he gave me a quick kiss. 

As soon as I was on a good level I started the conversation that I tried to avoid.   
“So… what did Norm tell you?” I asked him  
“He said he wants to marry her but there was something sad in his eyes as he told me. I don´t know what it is. Maybe he didn´t want to hurt you.” He said  
“pffft yeah sure.” I rolled my eyes.   
“What did she say to you that you screamed at her?” he was wondering  
“Well… she told me that I am not good enough for him, because I´m sleeping with you. I told her she should shut her face….”   
He chuckled.   
“Jeff, I don´t wanna lose him” I said  
“I know sweetheart. Maybe we can fix this… I know you love him.” He smiled at me  
“But how?”   
“I´ll talk to him ok?”  
“Thank you” I kissed him on the cheek. 

Two days went by that I didn´t talk to Norman or answered his calls. He wrote me all the time but I couldn´t bring myself to read his messages. I tried my best to keep myself busy at Jeff´s place but nearly every second I thought about him. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. 

As I opened the door I saw Norman  
“Ah… hi norman” I said and looked at my feet.  
“We need to talk” he simply said and let himself in.  
“I don´t think that´s a good idea” I said as I followed him into the living room.  
He sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. But I shook my head no.

“What do you want norman?” I asked   
“I want to talk about what happened at the bar” he said and stood up.  
“Do you want to know why I screamed at you fucking girlfriend?” he slowly stepped towards me.  
“Yeah, I want to know everything that happened” he came closer with every word and tried to hold my stare.   
“Well… did you ask her what happened? What she said to me?” he now was only inches away from me when he stopped.  
“Yes I did”  
“And?”  
“I told her that what you said was true. I told that I love you and no one in this fucking world will change that. She screamed at me. I screamed at her. But all the time I just thought how you may be, where you are and what you do.” He started again to walk closer to me.   
“What… does… this… mean? She said you wanted to marry her… hell… you even told Jeff that…” tears began to built in my eyes at the thought and spilled from my eyes. He stepped as close as he could get and whipped the tears away. Cupping my cheeks. I laid into his touch with my eyes closed. He hugged me tight for what felt like forever. Exactly what I needed. He slightly pulled back and looked at me.   
“I do love you” he said and kissed me. I melted into him. His lips so soft that I let out a moan. He smiled at my lips and deepened the kiss.


End file.
